Friendship Jealousy
by theworstwitchfan
Summary: Joy Hecate Hardbroom gave her friend, Indigo Moon, magic, turning Indie into stone for 30 years. 30 years later Indie is turned back and goes for the search for Joy. Hecate is too scared to tell Indie who she is. Indigo meets Mildred, they become close, making Hecate Jealous of them. Soon, things end in tragedy for Joy and Indigo.
1. Breakfast

Hecate Hated herself, every day. She watched Mildred and Indigo start gaining trust to each other, It hurt her, that she couldn't be the one in Mildred's place, which Mildred had taken from her. She watches Indigo and Mildred, linked arms, walking down the great hall, she knew they were talking about her, Joy. She knew Joy, her kind self that she missed, was long gone, all that was left was a soul that she hated. She could hear Indigo and Mildred talking about how they hated her, which she couldn't put aside, it just repeated in her head. She knew soon, she'd drop her cover, it would all tumble down, revealing her kind self that was hurt and prone to bursting into tears after everything. She was jealous and envious, wanting Indigo back for her own. She could just imagine herself with Indigo, together at the academy, learning together as best friends. She just couldn't gather herself together to walk up to Indigo and tell her the truth. The bell rang that Friday morning, for breakfast. Hecate was the last at breakfast, which was very unusual for her. '' What's up HB? Overslept?'' Dimity chuckled. Hecate just frowned, glancing at where Indigo and Mildred walked in, linked arms AGAIN! It made Hecate sigh heavily, clenching her fists. '' Everything okay, Hecate?'' Ada asked she noticed Hecate looking at where Mildred and Indigo were walking. Hecate nodded, not looking at them. Gwen and Ada gave each other a concerned look. They ate the porridge, Hecate hardly touched it, leaving most of it. They sat at the table, talking. '' Oh, how Indigo's fitting in here!'' Algernon said, holding his lover's hand. Hecate tries to look like she wasn't upset by this. '' She needs a dear friend like Mildred, after the years,'' Dimity said. '' We shouldn't...'' Ada tried to stop the topic, noticing Hecate was rather hurt by that. Hecate clenched her fists, breathing quickly as if she was furious but really she was trying to stop herself from lashing out, she knew she could do that. '' After everything, Mildred could do with a third friend,'' Dimity said, scraping chunks of oatmeal off her plate. Everything came to Hecate, how she turned Indigo to stone, by what they were talking about it made Hecate feel like she wasn't a good friend to Indigo, well, she knew she wasn't now. She had let Indigo down twice, she needs to get Indigo back to her, not to Mildred, who had taken her as her best friend. '' So Indigo's got to take her exam?! Will she pass? where will she go if she doesn't?'' Gwen asked Ada. '' Sh-she will, I-I'm sure...'' Hecate said though she wasn't sure herself. '' Hecate...What's going on?'' Ada asked. Hecate pokes her head up, she was looking down at her plate, focusing on the patterns as she daydreamed. ''Er...N-Nothing,'' Hecate stammered as her voice cracked. The bell rang for lessons, just as the day can't get worse, Hecate had potions with the third years! She left early, the staff looking at her as she left.


	2. potions

Hecate didn't go straight to the classroom, she went to her bedroom, to let herself calm down or use any anger she needed to use up. She leaned against the window sill, eyes tightly shut. Her breath was rapidly quick but deep. She looked out of her window, thinking about the dread of Indigo being back. She couldn't calm down, she kicked the wall, lightly, a few times, trying to use up her anger, which just kept coming back whatever she did. She took a few deep breaths as she left her room. She wanted to stay and cry but she knew she can't just skip lessons. She walked into the classroom, where everyone was sitting at their desk, which was very unusual from what she usually saw in this class. '' Right...today...you will all do a simple camouflage potion!'' She said as the class got on with their work. Hecate sat at her desk, looking at Indigo and Mildred, she couldn't get over the fact Indigo has magic now, safely, when she could be where Mildred stood, smiling at Indigo. '' Miss Hardbroom!'' Ethel put her hand up. Hecate ignored her. '' Miss Hardbroom!'' She said, firmer and louder. Hecate looked up, rather startled. '' Y-Yes, Ethel?'' Hecate asked. '' Mildred and Indigo are talking!'' Ethel said smugly. '' And?'' Hecate said,'' There is no need to tell me, I can hear!'' Mildred and Indigo frowned, going silent straight away. They got on with their work silently as Miss Hardbroom sat and decided to get on with the first years' tests. Indigo put foxbane in the potion, which turned an angry red colour, it overflew, electrical sparks escaping the potion. It turned into unpleasant fireworks, which made horribly loud noises. There were gasps in the room. '' Miss Hardbroom! Do something!'' Felicity said, blocking her ears. Hecate looked up, walking up to the potion. She gave a disapproval glare at Mildred and Indigo before clicking her fingers, the potion settled. '' I am SO sorry, Miss Hardbroom,'' Indigo said, looking disappointed at her first potion, which turned out as an explosive firework. '' You should be!'' Hecate hissed. '' It was me, Miss Hardbroom,'' Mildred defended Indigo. This made Hecate angry. '' You will both clean up your mess this instance!'' Hecate said, clenching her fists. '' Alright,'' Indigo said. Ethel smiled as Felicity was disappointed that Miss Hardbroom was hard on Mildred and Indigo. '' NOW!'' She hissed,'' If it isn't spotless then it is detention for both of you!'' Hecate regretted every word but it just came out. '' Miss Hardbroom, that isn't fair!'' Felicity said, folding her arms. '' Exactly!'' Mildred said, Indigo just looked at her. '' You can't give them detention!'' Felicity said. '' You can join them!'' Hecate said, hands shaking. They look irritated by this. '' You can't do that, you are HORRIBLE!'' Indigo said. '' Do you know how hard it is for Indigo to learn this! She was stone for thirty years!'' Felicity said,'' you should atleast understand that she was stone for thirty years! She probably had friends and family!'' Hecate felt upset by this, about herself. '' You don't know how it's like...'' Hecate began pacing the floor, turning to them,'' To live like THIS! As someone, you don't want to be!'' Mildred wants to say something but Hecate cut her off. '' To Lose a friend! Someone important! Watching her making friends with someone else! When it could have been yourself, there!'' She said as her voice cracked, tears gathering in her eyes, she looked at Mildred and Indigo,'' Life...isn't just about...making potions for fun! You don't come here to PLAY with magic!'' '' Miss Hardbroom-'' Mildred tries to speak again. Felicity begins to realise how life is from her teacher's point of view. '' When you see yourself being replaced right in front of your eyes! This could have been Indigo and...'' Hecate just breaks, looking at Indigo. She slides the friendship bracelet, hers and Indigo's, off her wrist placing it roughly on Indigo's desk. '' I-I don't deserve this!'' Hecate said. Indigo looks at Hecate in disbelief, Joy was Miss Hardbroom?! '' Pathetic!'' Ethel muttered. '' QUIET!"' Hecate said, magic suddenly bursting out of her body, exploding in the room. Magic glown golden, as it surrounds them. Suddenly feel like they are being pulled through the wind to a different location or even...time. All through Hecate lashed out, her magic takes over.


	3. Memories

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"No one could see anything, only blurred images for a moment. The third years couldn't find Miss Hardbroom anywhere at the mysterious location. They tried to rethink the last 10 minutes, of Indigo's exploded potion, Miss Hardbroom's severe punishment, Felicity's defence for Indigo and Mildred and Miss Hardbroom bursting into tears in front of them. '' What's going on?'' Enid said in a panicked tone. '' Where are we?'' Ethel asked. They were on solid ground, but it looked like they were suspended in the air. They could see the surrounding turned into an image, they could hear muttering. '' What on earth is happening?'' Indigo asked them. '' What on earth did HB do that we're trapped here?'' Felicity asked. '' Maybe we're not trapped? Maybe we will find a way out?'' Mildred said. '' I think we need to watch this?'' Maud suggested. Ethel scoffed. They could hear that the muttering has turned clear and also louder, and the images became really clear. They could see red and blue flashing lights. They could see an Ambulance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"''Mum!'' A girl with brown and straight hair. The Ambulance drove away, she was left alone, there was no sign of her father for years and now, her mother was taken after being hit roughly in a car accident. The Ambulance had driven away, the girl named Joy Hardbroom was left with social services to deal with. Magical social services, so she could be put in a place with magical witches and wizards if her mother did not survive. '' It's going to be alright, Joy,'' The social worker whispered into Joy's ear as the girl cried. /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mildred looks at her friends. '' Is this it?'' Indigo asked, looking ashamed by her own behaviour lately. '' No, It shouldn't be,'' Felicity said,'' How could I have said such...things about HB!'' '' It isn't anyone's fault!'' Maud said. '' She's very misunderstood, that's for sure!'' Enid said they were still in the confusing place, which they could not even guess where they were./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"u/u''Indie!'' Joy laughed, the potion overflowing as Indigo added too much scales of a snake into the potion. They ran out of the potion classroom, running into the corridor, where Indigo's magic smashed the cupboard's. ''Indie! Stop!'' Joy said ducking down as she heard another smash. Joy chased after Indigo, who ran down the forest, towards the field. ''Watch me make Cackle's academy disappear!'' Indigo smiled at her devastated friend. '' There are people in there!'' Joy tried to talk Indigo out of it. A sudden crack, Indigo's face turned a scary grey colour. ''Indie?'' Joy said, fear in her tone. ''Joy...'' Indigo said running into the forest, looking at her grey hands in fear. Joy chased after Indigo, tripping over a root, landing onto her chest. She tried to get up, trying to stop Indigo, it was too late! Indigo turned into a stone statue. Joy looked at Indigo with a terrified expression, tears gathering in her tired eyes./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'' That's what happened to me!?'' Indigo said as she took in Joy's expressions, what could have stopped Joy from speaking to her? She understood now. ''That's what she meant by losing a friend...Indigo,'' Felicity said, looking at Maud and Indigo. ''This is pathetic! This just reminds me of Mildred and her mother's act!'' Ethel scoffed, she honestly did not care, after not being asked about being lantern monitor. ''You're horrible,'' Maud said, they looked back at the memories. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Joy was slumped at her desk, half asleep. Her hair was in a messy bun and looked about sixteen years old, the average age of a college student. She had a pile of textbooks dropped onto her desk at full force. She jumped, waking herself, she was clearly tired of being tutored. She looks at the teacher, Mistress Broomhead, fear in her sore, tired eyes. ''Get on with your work, foolish girl! No time for sleep!'' She hissed,'' Potions, AGAIN, get on with it!'' Hecate opened the book, yawning. ''You need to work for your mistakes!'' The teacher said, Hecate daydreamed sadly, thinking about Indigo and Pippa, she lost both of them from her own stupid mistakes and insecurities. She could feel Mistress Broomhead slamming her magic painfully at Hecate, leaving a scar on her back. Hecate cried out in pain. ''Shut up!'' Mistress Broomhead sneered,'' Extra Homework.'' ''Please, I've already got loads, I can't!'' Hecate begged,'' can't I have a break!'' She could feel another scar on her wrist, she held in her cries. She had no sleep for another cold night. She wished she was dead than suffer this, to be with her mother, who would be in her defence./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'' Who is that teacher?'' Mildred asked. '' Mistress Broomhead,'' Felicity said,'' She taught me for 2 months until my mother finally noticed how terrible she was,'' Felicity said, remembering of her 10-year-old self. ''Must have been tough,'' Maud admitted. ''Imagine staying up all night doing homework,'' Enid scowled at the thought. '' I think this is the last memory!'' Ethel said. '' I could feel us going back to our time!'' Indigo smiled, they quickly turned to the next memory./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hecate was about 30, young and rather similar looking to the Miss Hardbroom they knew, except that she looked younger, A LOT younger! She was walking along the forest, touching the golden barrier of her confinement. She walked around like this for an hour, thinking about everything that happened in her life. She looked at her permanent scars from Mistress Broomhead, sighing heavily. She was strict to the students, which made her feel horrible. She had walked up to the stone statue of Indigo. She stood, a few centimetres from Indigo's statue. ''Oh, Indigo, what have I done of you?'' Hecate sniffed, stroking the rough trace of their friendship bracelet,'' Must be tough, to be a statue...I won't forgive myself, Indigo, I promise if I ever find any lychon in my classroom I will free you.'' Hecate looked at Indigo with a pitiful look. ''I will keep the bracelet, in the safest place in my classroom,'' Hecate said,'' I hope you will forgive me once...if I ever get you out...I need you, I don't know why you mean my life to me. You always knew we both grew up without parents, I miss you. I just hope you don't destroy the academy, you know I will always be scared you will lash out again...Come back, Indie...come back to Cackle's, find me!'' She walked away, giving the statue one last stroke before heading back to the castle./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'' But If she promised to bring back Indigo, why didn't she?'' Mildred frowned. ''She said she was scared of Indigo wanting to destroy the school,'' Felicity said. Ethel started to imagine how that must have felt like, she really didn't know before now. They all didn't. They could feel a strong wind blowing, they were returning. They landed roughly onto the potions classroom, noticing Miss Hardbroom wasn't there. Sybil walked in, a worried but relieved expression. '' Hey everyone!'' She shouted,'' they're back!'' The class walked in. '' Where's Miss Hardbroom?'' Mildred asked. ''Where is she? Is she okay?'' Indigo asked. '' I don't know,'' Beatrice said, frowning. '' She was having some kind of fit? or seizure?'' Sybil tried to explain. '' We walked in here, hearing an explosion, you all were gone and HB was collapsed on the floor,'' Carice said. ''What's with her now?'' Mildred asked. ''She's in the school Infirmary,'' Mabel walked in,'' Miss Cackle said she should be fine but she hasn't woke yet.'' They were relieved nothing tragic happened to Miss Hardbroom. Indigo was desperate to speak to Joy, she needed to. /p 


	4. back

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mildred and Indigo walked down the corridor, followed by Felicity and Maud. ''So, where are we going?'' Felicity asked Mildred. ''We need to check if Miss Hardbroom's okay!'' Mildred explained. ''I need to speak to her,'' Indigo explained,'' I need to tell her that I forgive her and that I still want to be her friend!'' ''How would you tell her, she hates us all now,'' Maud explained. ''Maybe...Maybe not...'' Mildred said as they walk up to Miss Cackle, who was walking down the corridor, in their direction. ''Miss Cackle!'' Indigo called out. ''Yes, Indigo?'' Ada said, looking at them, saying, '' Where were you all?'' ''We don't know,'' Maud said. ''It looked like memories,'' Mildred said, glancing at Felicity. ''How's HB? We heard what happened,'' Felicity said. ''I don't know what happened myself!'' Ada sighed, shaking her head lightly. ''Well, we know,'' Indigo said, they walked back up to where HB rested, still unconscious, accompanied by the staff. When they entered, Gwen and Dimity were sitting near Miss Hardbroom, talking. Mildred and the three were rather startled by the fact that Miss Hardbroom collapsed and is unconscious. ''So, Mildred, could you tell us what happened?'' Dimity asked. ''You all know. don't you?'' Gwen said. Mildred began, saying,'' Well, potions started late, the first time this term...Miss Hardbroom wasn't looking in the mood to teach the lesson so she just made us do a potion...'' They nod, this was rare. '' I put too much of an ingredient in my potion,'' Indigo said,'' I was working with Mildred and the potion started exploding like fireworks. Miss Hardbroom had to stop it.'' Ada sighed, saying,'' Shame that your first ever potion exploded.'' Indigo nodded. ''Indigo tried to say sorry,'' Maud said. ''But Miss Hardbroom just got furious with her,'' Felicity said. '' She shouted at me, but when Mildred defended me it just made it worse,'' Indigo said. ''I defended Indigo, she just gave us all detention, then Indigo started saying she was horrible and Miss Hardbroom just started getting upset, something must have been bothering her,'' Felicity said. ''I was bothering her,'' Mildred said,'' I was good friends with Indigo, she must have got jealous.'' ''But why would you be bothering her?'' Gwen frowned. ''Well, My theory is...she felt like I was taking her place,'' Mildred said what she thought about it. ''What happened later?'' Ada asked. ''She started saying things that life isn't fair, she just basically was getting angry with...herself?'' Maud frowned. ''She gave me our...friendship bracelet back,'' Indigo said,'' Then Ethel had to make matters worse.''/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''Miss Hardbroom was already rather upset and angry, Ethel had to say things that aren't very nice to anyone,'' Felicity said. ''Ethel Hallow?'' Dimity frowned. ''Yes, then Miss Hardbroom just...lashed out? All I remember, there was an explosion of magic and we appeared somewhere else!'' Mildred said. ''There wasn't an incident with Miss Hardbroom, with that?!'' Ada explained. ''Her own magic must have knocked her out!'' Dimity said. ''Her own magic?!'' Gwen said,'' That never happens, it only happens if...It's not their own?!'' ''That's impossible!'' Maud said. ''Unless her magic has corrupted for a moment?!'' Mildred suggested. ''That is possible,'' Gwen nodded. ''But what could cause such a huge explosion, that isn't a normal amount of magic for one witch!'' Dimity said. Ada sighed, saying,'' There is something wrong with all of this.'' ''Ada, I remember something that could be the reason,'' Gwen said. They look at her with hope. The four students weren't sure if Miss Bat could remember something. ''What could possibly have caused that?'' Dimity asked Gwen. ''After Indigo turned into stone, Mrs Cackle and the great wizard decided to hold down her magic,'' Gwen said. ''Why on earth would they though?'' Dimity asked. ''As a punishment,'' Gwen said,'' They would make her magic be held down forcefully, so she wouldn't do anything stupid, like transfer far distances to the non-magical world.'' ''She can transfer far distances today, though?'' Ada asked. ''She can but I don't think it goes very safely with her magic, every time she would I think her magic sparks,'' Gwen explained,'' I think now, her magic was held down so long it couldn't be held down, it overpowered the boundary of the magic she could use.'' ''So her magic was too powerful?'' Mildred asked. ''Yes, she came from a powerful line of witches,'' Gwen said,'' And because of all of the magic and it had been held down forcefully, her magic lashed out, exploding, it must have been too powerful for Miss Hardbroom to take, honestly, that amount of magic is dangerous for one witch.'' ''So they held her magic down as a punishment? That's horrible!'' Indigo said as Felicity and Maud looked horrified./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''Her magic must have overpowered the barrier, it was very dangerous for Miss Hardbroom with that amount of magic,'' Ada explained. ''A bit more magic and it could have killed her with a blow!'' Dimity explained. ''What?!'' Felicity said startled. ''That's why we need to do something with her magic,'' Gwen said,'' Maybe take half of it?'' ''No, we can't,'' Ada shook her head. ''Why not?'' Indigo asked, scared about Joy. ''Because it wouldn't take half,'' Ada said,'' magical extracting takes all of it! There is no method to take half.'' The four looked worried, along with the staff. Suddenly, Miss Hardbroom woke.../p 


	5. Problems are starting

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hecate opened her eyes, she could feel dried out tears on her face, she remembered everything that happened earlier that day. She glances at where Indigo, Mildred, Maud and Felicity stood. ''Hecate...'' Ada walked up to the bedside, followed by Gwen and Dimity, who were still talking about her magic and how it is a danger for herself. ''You're awake...'' Dimity said, sighing in relief. Hecate doesn't look up at them. ''We heard what happened...'' Indigo said,'' I am sorry.'' Hecate glances at her, nodding quickly. Indigo knows that Joy doesn't quite accept the apology, she isn't anyhow shocked and hurt, she knows what Joy has gone through, it would be hard for Hecate to forgive her. Mildred doesn't say anything just looks at Indigo, who gave her a weak smile. ''Should we tell her...'' Gwen whispers to Ada. ''Not now,'' Ada replied. ''What happened in the potions classroom today wasn't anything I have seen before!'' Felicity commented as it was the only thing she could find to say. ''How bad was it?'' Hecate asked, voice shaking slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''Sybil and her friends heard an explosion and then found you on the floor and half the class has gone,'' Mildred explained. ''What do you mean half the class was gone,'' Hecate said weakly. ''The thing is...We kind of went through your memories?'' Maud said. ''What?'' Hecate said,'' Th-that's impossible.'' ''It's true,'' Indigo said,'' We did.'' ''What? What did you see?'' Dimity said in amazement. ''Dimity?'' Ada raised her eyebrow, warning her,'' That's not information for you.'' Dimity nodded. ''Now, shall we tell her?'' Gwen asked Ada, loudly. ''Tell me what?'' Hecate asked, she glanced at Ada, then at Gwen. ''You're going to tell her?'' Indigo asked. ''Hecate...'' Ada began, sitting down on one of the chairs,'' The explosion wasn't the potion that Indigo failed...'' ''What do you mean it wasn't?'' Hecate frowned, sitting up slightly. ''The explosion...it was your magic,'' Gwen took over. Hecate glanced down at her hands, then at Gwen, saying,'' My magic...? But my magic doesn't do that!'' Indigo wasn't really focusing on what they were talking about, she kept thinking about the memories as she held Joy's friendship bracelet. ''After Indigo turned into stone...Mrs Cackle and The great wizard held down your magic,'' Gwen explained,'' Because your magic was growing very quickly, quicker than any other witch.'' Hecate knew she was from a powerful line of witches but she didn't understand why her magic was the reason for the explosion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''For many years, your magic must have been growing, nearly over the boundary, they gave you, like a balloon it exploded when too much gathered, now your magic is dangerously explosive,'' Ada explained. Hecate could feel her heart beating faster, saying,'' Dangerously explosive? Wh-What does that m-mean?'' ''It means, if you get angry or upset, it could lash out and explode again,'' Dimity said, the students were alarmed, but not as terrified and devastated as Hecate. ''I can't...I resign, Ada,'' Hecate shook her head, tears in her eyes. ''Hecate...''Ada said. ''You can't!'' Indigo cried out desperately. ''I won't let you!'' Ada said,'' We need you here!'' ''Please Ada,'' Hecate cried,'' I am dangerous! What if I hurt anyone! What will I do? I can't possibly work here any longer!'' Ada sighs, looking at Hecate. ''You can't, please, I am sorry!'' Inigo said, sobbing. Mildred wants to put her hand supportively on Indigo's shoulder, Indigo shook it way, walking closer to Joy. ''Indigo...'' Hecate said,'' I forgive you...But I can't work at Cackle's anymore.'' Gwen stands up, saying,'' Hecate, We won't let you go! We can't give up on you...we will sort something out.'' Hecate frowned, saying,'' What would you possibly do?!'' ''Hecate, trust us!'' Ada said,'' Stay, please, we need you.'' Indigo was still crying,'' Please, Joy, I know I treated you horribly, please! I'll change, we could be together again!'' Hecate looks at her, saying,'' Indigo...'' ''Stay, Hecate,'' Ada begged. ''Alright...'' Hecate finally said she didn't feel safe at Cackle's, not only from herself but from everyone. Indigo leaps onto her for a hug, which Hecate accepted. ''I won't let you down, Indigo,'' Hecate said, putting the friendship bracelet back on. ''And We're also sorry,'' Felicity explained,'' For being so misunderstanding.'' ''Well, Ethel's probably not sorry,'' Maud muttered. ''It's alright,'' Hecate gave them a weak smile,'' No one will be punished for that horribly made potion.'' They smile./p 


	6. Disaster

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''It's dinner girls,'' Ada said as Felicity, Maud and Enid walked towards the great hall, while Mildred and Indigo stay behind. ''Head for lunch you two,'' Dimity said. ''No, I am not hungry,'' Indigo sat down on one of the chairs. ''Me neither,'' Mildred said, sitting next to Indigo, who smiled at her weakly. Indigo looked at where Hecate was strangely silent. ''Do you think we could still be friends...after everything?'' Mildred asked Indigo. ''What? Of course, we could,'' Indigo frowned. ''It's just...you know, I feel like I am in the way,'' Mildred said. ''Mildred...you're not in the way,'' Hecate said without any emotions, she didn't even look at Mildred, she was just so ashamed and scared of herself. ''Yeah, Joy's right!'' Indigo explained. Mildred just sighed, nodding. ''Are you sure you two don't want to get your lunch?''Dimity asked. ''You know supper is in a few hours,'' Gwen said. ''No, we're sure,'' Indigo said. ''Miss Cackle?'' Indigo got the headmistress' attention. ''Yes, Indigo moon?'' Ada turned to Indigo. ''Could I please have a few moments to talk to Miss Hardbroom, privately?'' Indigo asked. ''Of course,'' Ada smiled, they transfer out. ''I should go as well,'' Mildred stood up, towards the door. ''Stay, Mildred,'' Indigo said. Mildred sat back down. '' So, can I ask you something?''' Indigo asked Joy. Hecate nodded, looking rather down. ''Why didn't you want me back at Cackle's?'' Indigo asked. Hecate looked at her, guilt in her expression, she said,'' I wanted to tell you...But I just...I was...scared.'' ''Scared that I will destroy Cackle's all over again?'' Indigo said. ''Yes and when you learnt how...Horrible...I am,'' Hecate began, stopping the urge to shout,'' I got more scared telling you, that you would hate me for who I have become.'' Indigo sighed, saying,'' But...about me and Mildred...You was Jealous, weren't you?'' Hecate sighed, saying,'' I was...It was stupid of me, to be such a fool.'' ''No, we understand that,'' Mildred said,'' I remember what went on between me and Maud when Enid came along.'' Indigo chuckles, saying,'' You told me about that!'' ''How angry are you?'' Hecate asked,'' About everything I did to you.'' ''I am not angry, I am just disappointed that you didn't tell me before,'' Indigo said,'' But I still want to be friends with you.'' She passed Joy the bracelet. Hecate just smiled in appreciation. ''About what happened in the potions classroom? What happened?'' Hecate asked them. ''It took us through your memories,'' Mildred explained. ''But, what took you?'' Hecate asked. ''Your magic,'' Indigo explained. ''What?!'' Hecate nearly jumped up, her magic sparking. Hecate gasps, sharp pain in her chest. ''Miss Hardbroom?'' Mildred frowned. Hecate fainted, not only from the tightening, sharp pain in her chest, she felt weak. Her magic was slowly going against her. ''Joy?!'' Indigo shook Joy's shoulder, Joy was unresponsive. ''Get Miss Cackle!'' Indigo said as Mildred rushed out the room. ''Miss Cackle!'' Mildred ran down the corridor, Miss Cackle transferred to her, along with the two staff. ''What is it?'' Ada asked, rather alarmed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''It's Miss Hardbroom! Something's wrong!'' Mildred said. They walked inside, Miss hardbroom was clearly unconscious again. ''What happened?'' Dimity asked. ''We were talking, she got uncalm and her magic just sparked,'' Indigo said, holding Joy's hand tightly. ''It must be turning against her,'' Gwen said,'' That's what happens when they hold it down for 30 years!'' Gwen sounded furious. The situation was worsening, Hecate's overpowered magic is too dangerous for Hecate or anyone. If Hecate got furious, the magic may explode at that student. They had to do something, they needed to contact the great wizard. ''I am going to contact the great wizard,'' Ada said, walking to the door,'' Keep an eye on her, if she wakes then keep her as calm as you can, we do not want another magical explosion.'' Ada gave them a scared look before rushing to the office. They watched Miss Hardbroom closely, she didn't wake in the next 2 hours, Gwen and Dimity were scared for Hecate's health and safety./p 


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ada rushed for her broom, she didn't have time to give the great wizard a message on her maglet, as she knew he wouldn't be able to reply due to the ridiculous amount of meetings he had in ONE day. She knew that there was no time to waste, Hecate's life was soon to be in grave danger. She quickly got her cloak and hat on, heading outside. ''Where are you going, Miss Cackle?'' Felicity asked as she, Maud and Enid walked after Miss Cackle, who kept on walking to the door. ''To the great wizard,'' She said. ''Why?'' Enid asked. ''Is everything okay? He sent you to a meeting, Now?'' Maud asked. ''No, Girls, do not tell anyone,'' Ada warned,'' I do not want to alarm anyone, I am going to tell him about Miss Hardbrooom. She will soon be in grave danger with her own magic. I need him to do something to get Miss Hardbroom's magic to a stable point.'' Maud and the two look alarmed, nodding, they head to the school infirmary, where they found Miss Hardbroom was unconscious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ada flew into the air, going extra quickly. There was no rain, storms or any strong winds, meaning she could go a quicker speed without worrying she'd get blown out of control. She soon saw the magic council, the academy out of sight. She landed outside the council. ''Aperi Portum!'' She exclaimed as the gate opened, letting her in. With the click of her finger, her broom automatically placed itself down in its place, on the broomstick stand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She walked into the council, where The Great Wizard was sitting at the irregular shaped table, in the middle of a meeting. He glanced over at her, turning back to the council members, then sharply turning back to Ada. ''Ada Cackle!'' He stood up, Ada tried not to look anxious by his glare but she had to stay serious. ''What is your reason to arrive in the middle of an important meeting!'' He said,'' Without even sending me a message!'' ''Well met,'' Ada bowed,'' I am very sorry about the interruption, but I have a very serious matter to talk to you.'' ''Well then, what is so important?'' The great wizard said, Ada sitting opposite him, the council members listening. ''I heard of what you and Mrs Cackle, my mother, did to Hecate Hardbroom,'' Ada said. ''Yes, we held her magic down,'' The great wizard nodded,'' You know that the family she comes from, her magic would grow very strong!'' ''Yes, I know'' Ada nodded,'' But today, her magic exploded.'' He gave her a devastating look, before looking at the council members. Ursula Hallow frowned, saying,'' Surely Miss Cackle can't be serious?'' Ada looked at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''Are you serious about this, Ada?'' The great wizard asked. ''Surely, you know, this is no joke, this IS a serious matter!'' Ada said. ''How on earth is her magic exploding, did it explode only once?'' Ursula asked. ''No, Sybil Hallow and her friends found Miss Hardbroom knocked out,'' Ada said firmly,'' And it repeated constantly!'' The great wizard looked at Ada before saying,'' Right, why would this happen. What is your theory, Ada?'' ''You held her magic down, you said it would grow dangerous...'' Ada began,'' I think her magic must have overpowered it.'' ''Magical barriers do not get overpowered, they are there stop magic!'' The great wizard said firmly. ''But, your greatness, her magic is lashing out stronger!'' Ada said,'' Please, we do not know what to do! Hecate is unconscious right now, because of her OWN magic!'' ''Right,'' He nodded,'' What do you all think of this situation, what shall we do?'' ''I do not know, I do not think you should believe Ada Cackle,'' Ursula said. ''Please, she is in grave danger!'' Ada nearly begged but anger grew in her voice,'' It will kill her if you all sit here and do nothing!'' ''Then we shall take her magic!'' The great wizard suggested. Ada looked alarmed, saying,'' C-Can't you take a bit, not all of it?'' Ursula shakes her head. ''No, it isn't possible!'' The great wizard said. ''But why isn't it?'' Ada asked,'' Surely there is another way?!''/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''No, Ada, If we take her magic, there is no stopping in the middle of the process!'' He said,'' It either takes none or it all!'' Ada looked at him, saying, ''Isn't there a different solution?'' He shakes his head, saying,'' I am very sorry, Ada, there is only that way.'' ''Unless you want to kill her?'' Ursula said as the council look at Ursula disapprovingly. ''But what will happen with Hecate if her magic will be taken?'' Ada said, she really did not want to agree to this but it was the only way to make sure Hecate wouldn't be killed by her own magic. ''She'd have to get used to becoming non-magical,'' He said,'' Tough.'' Ada sighed, saying,'' A-Alright, When do you want to it?'' ''Tomorrow, Noon,'' He said,'' I'll be at Cackle's.'' Ada nodded, would Hecate forgive her for this? She knew it was for Hecate's own good. She flew back to Cackle's academy. She kept thinking about what will Hecate say when she has to give up her own magic. She went straight to the Infirmary, to tell everyone the dreadful plan. She knew no one would like the idea of Hecate having to give up her magic, but it was the only way to not have Hecate killed slowly and painfully./p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ada rushed for her broom, she didn't have time to give the great wizard a message on her maglet, as she knew he wouldn't be able to reply due to the ridiculous amount of meetings he had in ONE day. She knew that there was no time to waste, Hecate's life was soon to be in grave danger. She quickly got her cloak and hat on, heading outside. ''Where are you going, Miss Cackle?'' Felicity asked as she, Maud and Enid walked after Miss Cackle, who kept on walking to the door. ''To the great wizard,'' She said. ''Why?'' Enid asked. ''Is everything okay? He sent you to a meeting, Now?'' Maud asked. ''No, Girls, do not tell anyone,'' Ada warned,'' I do not want to alarm anyone, I am going to tell him about Miss Hardbrooom. She will soon be in grave danger with her own magic. I need him to do something to get Miss Hardbroom's magic to a stable point.'' Maud and the two look alarmed, nodding, they head to the school infirmary, where they found Miss Hardbroom was unconscious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ada flew into the air, going extra quickly. There was no rain, storms or any strong winds, meaning she could go a quicker speed without worrying she'd get blown out of control. She soon saw the magic council, the academy out of sight. She landed outside the council. ''Aperi Portum!'' She exclaimed as the gate opened, letting her in. With the click of her finger, her broom automatically placed itself down in its place, on the broomstick stand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She walked into the council, where The Great Wizard was sitting at the irregular shaped table, in the middle of a meeting. He glanced over at her, turning back to the council members, then sharply turning back to Ada. ''Ada Cackle!'' He stood up, Ada tried not to look anxious by his glare but she had to stay serious. ''What is your reason to arrive in the middle of an important meeting!'' He said,'' Without even sending me a message!'' ''Well met,'' Ada bowed,'' I am very sorry about the interruption, but I have a very serious matter to talk to you.'' ''Well then, what is so important?'' The great wizard said, Ada sitting opposite him, the council members listening. ''I heard of what you and Mrs Cackle, my mother, did to Hecate Hardbroom,'' Ada said. ''Yes, we held her magic down,'' The great wizard nodded,'' You know that the family she comes from, her magic would grow very strong!'' ''Yes, I know'' Ada nodded,'' But today, her magic exploded.'' He gave her a devastating look, before looking at the council members. Ursula Hallow frowned, saying,'' Surely Miss Cackle can't be serious?'' Ada looked at her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''Are you serious about this, Ada?'' The great wizard asked. ''Surely, you know, this is no joke, this IS a serious matter!'' Ada said. ''How on earth is her magic exploding, did it explode only once?'' Ursula asked. ''No, Sybil Hallow and her friends found Miss Hardbroom knocked out,'' Ada said firmly,'' And it repeated constantly!'' The great wizard looked at Ada before saying,'' Right, why would this happen. What is your theory, Ada?'' ''You held her magic down, you said it would grow dangerous...'' Ada began,'' I think her magic must have overpowered it.'' ''Magical barriers do not get overpowered, they are there stop magic!'' The great wizard said firmly. ''But, your greatness, her magic is lashing out stronger!'' Ada said,'' Please, we do not know what to do! Hecate is unconscious right now, because of her OWN magic!'' ''Right,'' He nodded,'' What do you all think of this situation, what shall we do?'' ''I do not know, I do not think you should believe Ada Cackle,'' Ursula said. ''Please, she is in grave danger!'' Ada nearly begged but anger grew in her voice,'' It will kill her if you all sit here and do nothing!'' ''Then we shall take her magic!'' The great wizard suggested. Ada looked alarmed, saying,'' C-Can't you take a bit, not all of it?'' Ursula shakes her head. ''No, it isn't possible!'' The great wizard said. ''But why isn't it?'' Ada asked,'' Surely there is another way?!''/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 22.68px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"''No, Ada, If we take her magic, there is no stopping in the middle of the process!'' He said,'' It either takes none or it all!'' Ada looked at him, saying, ''Isn't there a different solution?'' He shakes his head, saying,'' I am very sorry, Ada, there is only that way.'' ''Unless you want to kill her?'' Ursula said as the council look at Ursula disapprovingly. ''But what will happen with Hecate if her magic will be taken?'' Ada said, she really did not want to agree to this but it was the only way to make sure Hecate wouldn't be killed by her own magic. ''She'd have to get used to becoming non-magical,'' He said,'' Tough.'' Ada sighed, saying,'' A-Alright, When do you want to it?'' ''Tomorrow, Noon,'' He said,'' I'll be at Cackle's.'' Ada nodded, would Hecate forgive her for this? She knew it was for Hecate's own good. She flew back to Cackle's academy. She kept thinking about what will Hecate say when she has to give up her own magic. She went straight to the Infirmary, to tell everyone the dreadful plan. She knew no one would like the idea of Hecate having to give up her magic, but it was the only way to not have Hecate killed slowly and painfully./p 


End file.
